magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction Chapter 16
Chapter 17 ---------- ' ' Batman stepped out of the cell stumbling slightly over. He looked down at Lou’s body still in shock. Blood still flowing out of his head. Chucky looked at Batman handing him his mask Brue grabbed the mask putting in back over his face “Look Brucie i’m sorry, but he was going to kill you he pulled his gun on you” “I know but things are bad between me and Quimby already this, this may kick our people out” “look I’m sorry but I couldn’t let this son of bitch kill you” Chucky explained “It’s ok if we can explain this was self defence” Batman suggested The door to police station swung open a man in a brown suit walked in he walked to the body his name was Rex Baner “Holy shit” rex said in shock at the sight of the body he pulled out a revolver pointing it at both Chucky and Brue. “You people, what have you done” Rex questioned “Look man, he started beating and tasering me my small friend here stopped him from killing me” “Well I’ll just finish the job lou started” Rex said as he pointed the gun towards Bruce Firing a shot into his chest his bullet proof armor blocking the bullet from piercing his chest he fell to floor from the power of the bullet. Rex Pointed the gun towards Chucky. Until WALLOP a pipe smacked Rex Banner over the head sending him knocked out to the floor. Don stood behind Rex with the pipe in his hand “Well shit we’ve only been here five minutes guys what the hell” Don Laughed ' ' Gandalf and Sandy rode on Flash going slowly down the dusty road Master Chief, Phil and Marko walked slowly behind Jack was even further behind struggling to walk “Look guys I don’t wanna be a prisoner anymore I saved Sandy because I care for her, I want to stick with you guys I really do” Marko expressed to Phil and Chief “I believe you man but Jack he’s still not a fan of you, let’s just see how things go” He spoke before raising his voice saying “Hey Flash so how long still we get to this shed “Not far now, Arvo should be there we had another guy but slick murdered him a whilea ago” Flash explained. The group soon approached a small shed Flash ran towards it with Sandy still on his back “Arvo it’s me I’m free” Flash said as he broke down the door headbutting it there he saw the young russian hanging from a rope. “Arvo no” Flash yelled as Master Chief ran in he whipped out a small knife cutting the rope attached to Arvos neck he fell to fall gasping for air “Why did you save me I wanted to die” “But Arvo we are free now Slick and the bitch duck are dead we don’t need to worry” Flash pointed out “You don’t understand do you, they killed Captain Jacob Keyes in front of me” “Captain Keyes what happened” Master Chief asked shocked “He refused to to help them set up this trap to catch this canadian fella said he could never harm a non disney. So Slick hit him then cut him and tortured him the pain he was iin was horrible to gore the blood his guts on the floor it was horrible I can’t live with the image in my head i just can’t” Arvo speeches before he stood up He looked at Master Chief’s holstered pistol before running forward grabbing it catching Master Chief of his guard Arvo crawled backwards before taking the safety off and pointing in under his gun . Master Chief, Flash and Sandy looked shocked at the russian “Please Arvo you're the only friend I have please don’t do this” Flash begged “Cummon buddy don’t do this” “I’m sorry but I want this” Arvo spoke as Master Chief leaned forward trying to take the pistol of the boy but it was too late he had already pulled the trigger Arvo’s body lay cold in the shed Flash began to cry in utter shock over his friend's death ' ' Back in the cells the group stood in there Granny looked at Neytin with doubt “What plan” she asked “We managed to make weapons by ripping the old gas pipes off the wall we have blunt and sharp ones, now Disney hate slaves dying means less work is done. So Omar will pretend to be having a heart attack tey’ll sent two or three people into the cell then the rest of us knockout or kill the guards we run out of the main cell door and head straight for the walls of the castle grounds we’ll boost each other over and make a run for it” Neytin explained “Well no offense but that’s a stupid plan” Granny protested “Well it’s the best we got, it’s horrible being a slave so we need to just get out” Omar added “Look Granny at this point we really don’t have a choice even if we get caught they won’t kill us i’ve heard the guards talking they don’t want any more slaves dead they had like 50 nearly 60 before but they had to give them away to some pixar’s and Know including us there is only around 20 left so they won’t kill us “ Daryl noted “I don’t know I just something might go horribly wrong” Granny said ' ' The Hound walked down the street with a sniper in his hand “Hey Sandor right” Moe said approaching the hound “Yes what do you want” the hound asked “Look this is a lot to ask but you know I lost two of my supply crew already and I can’t go on my own but we need supplies” Moe explained “So you want me to come with” Sandor asked “yeah, look Iv’e already asked your friend Lara and she’s coming too and my friend Sam but you're a tough looking guy could use you as some muscle” “I’d be happy to beats this shite” Sandor agrred Alright Moe walked over to Chalmers orange car getting in “Get it and we’ll pick up the others” Moe said as he started the engine up ' ' Back at sleeping Beauty’s castle inside the castle in the council room sat Mickey, pete and Jack Sparrow “So Jack, any location on Brue and his bastard crew” Mickey asked hoping for new news “Sorry sir but the bastards flew away in that bus we have no clue where too we have guys scouting around we did find some yellow people the other day we had to kill one and others got away “ Jack replied “ Ah damn it but luckily the construction on the castle grounds is done and we got a lot of gold selling those slaves to the pixars anyway Pete so what is the arrangement for this party” Mickey asked as he drunk a sip of his old whiskey “Right sir, so to celebrate the new construction we will be having another big party with food, drinks and lots of fun “ Suddenly the old wizard Merlin burst through the door with bruises on his face “Sir, Sir no time to waste I’ve discovered why we couldn’t summon Mr disney” “Why” Mickey asked “There is a fourth ingredient”